tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eira Rosier
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. 1920, , , , , |marital status = Widow (only marriage, - ; years) |blood status = Pure-blood |Age = (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = (aged , killed by her own son, Rasmus, at Rosier Manor in a fit of rage) |apprehended = |alias = * Eir (to some) * Eirie (to his father) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'9" |hair = Golden Blonde (greying) |eyes = Dark green |skin = Light |family = * Stefan Rosier (late husband) † * Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) (son) * Petra Rosecrest (daughter-in-law) * Phaedra Rosier (née Black) (former daughter-in-law) * Felix Rosier (grandson) † * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (granddaughter-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great grandson) * Freya Rosier (granddaughter) * Eric Rosier (grandson) * Tatiana Rosier (née Sala) (granddaughter-in-law) * Luana Rosier (great granddaughter) * Clíodhna Rosier (great granddaughter) * Rasmus Rosier (son) * Alwyn Rosier (great grandson) * Florian Rosier (great grandson) * Maja Rosier (née Holmström) (daughter-in-law) † * Evan Rosier (son) † * Persephone Rosier (great granddaughter) * Alwyn Selwyn (father) † * Constantia Selwyn (née Fannon) (mother) † * Althea Nott (née Selwyn) (sister) † * Callahan Nott (brother-in-law) † * Augustus Nott (nephew) * Theodore Nott (nephew) * Octavia Nott (niece) * Rosier Family (in-laws) * Selwyn Family (paternal relatives) * Sayre Family (in-laws) * Fannon Family (maternal relatives) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Summer Wine (Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazelwood) |Riddikulus = |Wand = Holly, 12 inches, dragon heartstring, has a copper handle in a psychedelic floral pattern inlaid with amber and peridot. |Patronus = |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Rosier Family *Death eaters |job = * "Socialite" * Jazz Singer (1940-1974) |hideg = - }} Eira Aerona Amaryllis Rosier (née Selwyn) (born 1920) was a born in the outskirts of the small town of , to Alwyn Selwyn and his wife Constantia Selwyn (née Fannon), the elder of two sisters, with her younger sister being Althea Nott (née Selwyn). However, she was raised in her mother's hometown of , upon the death of her father in a "work-related" incident. Eira's mother, Constantia, was forced to return to her father's home after her husband's death, given the emotional state she found herself in making her unable to work. This state of affairs also had Eira's mother, while doting on her daughters with gifts and praise when she had the time, emotionally distant and dismissive when busy. She was told that she was flawless, but in practice seemed to her to not be worth talking to; confusing for a young girl to try to understand. In later life she found her "calling" as a jazz singer her smooth and steady voice being something that many were drawn to her for. Charming as she was, Eira was deeply cruel under the surface and enjoyed nothing more than to bellitle those she felt were weaker or lesser than her. People would shun other people, no matter why Eira had decided to, just to stay in her good graces. Eira attended between the years, and was sorted into Category:Selwyn Family Category:Fannon Family Category:Rosier Family Category:Socialite Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Prefect Category:Deceased Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Singers Category:Jazz Musicians Category:Welsh Speakers Category:Irish Speakers Category:Supporter of Death Eaters Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:French Speakers Category:German Speakers